zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 43
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Yax. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. And this post is for last Saturday. So, here we have the most chilled out mammal in all of Zootopia, Yax the hippie yak! A wise and somewhat unusual animal that provided an important clue in the search for the missing Emmitt Otterton. Yax is first seen near the middle of the film when Judy and Nick enter The Mystic Spring Oasis. He is loudly meditating and Judy tries in vain to get his attention for several seconds, before finally yelling, which breaks Yax's concentration. He then looks down, sees Judy and, mistaking her for a Bunny Scout, tells her that they have enough Bunny Scout cookies. Judy corrects him and introduces herself, then asks if he has lately seen Emmitt Otterton, who apparently frequents this establishment. Yax replies that he hasn't seen Otterton in a couple of weeks, but offers to take them to Otterton's yoga instructor. He walks over to the door, revealing that he is completely nude, much to Judy's horror; Yax explains that they are a naturalist club and Nick tells Judy that anyone can be anything, including being naked. Yax then leads them through the Oasis and approaches an elephant leading a yoga class, introducing her as Nangi. He then attempts to question Nangi about Otterton, but the elephant doesn't remember him, responding to Yax's questions only with "No." Luckily, Yax recalls everything about Otterton's last visit and unknowingly gives Judy plenty of helpful information, including Otterton's license plate number. Yax is last seen during the credits, groove dancing at Gazelle's concert. Anyway, a couple of questions come to mind. First, how was Yax attending the concert? Was he actually nude in public? I highly doubt that, because a society like Zootopia would probably have laws against indecent exposure...or at least I hope they do. Maybe he was at least wearing shorts or something. The camera didn't show below his waistline, so all we can do is guess. Second, is Yax aware that he does have a memory like an elephant, or at least better than Nangi's? I don't think so. After he reveals all of the important info about Emmitt's last visit, he says, "Told you Nangi's got a mind like a steel trap. I wish I had the memory of an elephant." Third, does he ever shower? If he does, it's not very often. I mean, the guy has dreadlocks and flies around him at all times! And finally, is there a possibility that Yax was "intoxicated" during the Naturalist Club scene? Considering who his voice actor is, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Maybe it was a possible actor allusion. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts